Hammer
Hammer serves as the vendor to Soma's journeys and is generally a less serious character in the Sorrow sub-series. Background Hammer is initially a soldier in the United States military and he is sent to the Hakuba Shrine in 2035 to investigate the events there. He is magically transported into Castlevania alongside all the other characters and he must be rescued by Soma Cruz from one of the castle's boss monsters. Hammer reveals that he has been thinking about quitting the army and opening up his own shop, and he decides to set up a stall at the castle's front gate to sell Soma powerful items and potions he had found previously for gold that Soma racks up during his quest in the castle. He makes deals with Soma throughout the 2035 event and he is eventually transported out of Castlevania alongside everyone else once Soma is victorious. In 2036, Hammer has left the military and is acting as an independent merchant. He locates the giant Castlevania replica constructed by the cult that is after Soma, and Soma soon makes him give that information so that Soma can find the castle and take the fight to them. Hammer follows and decides to set up a shop at the base of the castle, much like he did the year earlier, and Soma regularly comes to him to buy the potions and equipment Hammer acquired previously. Hammer displays a not-so-subtle crush and affection for Yoko Belnades, who has a shop facing his nearby, and Soma must contend with their concerns for each other the entire game. According to a text dump of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, Hammer was likely to be included as a playable character in the hidden Julius Mode. Julius Mode in this game is very much like Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse: Trevor/Julius Belmont, Sypha/Yoko Belnades, and Alucard. Thus, Hammer would have been Grant Danasty's counterpart. Appearances ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Soma meets Hammer after defeating the Great Armor in the Study. He introduces himself and then heads for his shop near the entrance. From this point on, Soma can talk with Hammer whenever he is at the entrance. Hammer sells a variety of maps, use items, weapons and equipment. More powerful items become available as Soma defeats certain bosses or meets certain conditions. The most expensive item at Hammer's shop is the Soul Eater Ring, which at 300,000 gold, is 20 times more expensive than any other item at the shop. Soma can sell almost any item he has in his inventory for half of its purchasing price (does not include souls). Hammer's shop features a rather bizarre glitch where, if the player has exactly two items in their inventory, it is possible to press R and then move the cursor outside the menu area onto Hammer's portrait to sell Soma's vertical and horizontal coordinates as if they were items. This will jump Soma across the room when he exits the store and has the more useful side-effect of giving him 255 Potions. It should be noted these are two specific "items" and selling some of the other "items" in this menu will crash the game when Soma exits the room, as they are data like the memory address for the current room.Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow - Speed Run in 0:18:16 by Mapler90210 live at AGDQ 2013 [GBA] Shop Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Hammer sets up shop again in ''Dawn of Sorrow. His shop is located in The Lost Village right across from Yoko's shop and is available right after the first boss battle against the Flying Armor. He sells much the same kind of stuff that he did in Aria of Sorrow. One new feature is that he became interested in a crypto-zoological magazine, which can give hints on how to find rare monsters. Other issues can be found elsewhere in the castle. Most basic weapon types in their class are available in Hammer's shop, which can be synthesized into greater weapons at Yoko's shop. Some more advanced weapons can also be found. Of note are several kinds of throwing weapons and guns that cannot be synthesized are now available at the shop. The Soul Eater Ring is still the most expensive item at his shop. Quotes :''Note: If quotes are separated, then someone else talks between them (save for shop).'' ''Aria of Sorrow'' *(Subsequent times) Welcome back. Shop menu *(BUY) Wanna buy somethin'? *''I'll give ya a good deal.'' *(SELL) If ya have somethin' of value, *''I'll buy it of ya for a fair price.'' *(EXIT) Ya leavin' already? Notes *'Height': 6,5″ (195 cm), Weight: 243 lbs (110 kg) Trivia *Hammer seems to be quite jealous of Arikado (if the player talks to Hammer after encountering Arikado in the Demon Guest House, he will refer to Arikado as a "pretty boy", since Yoko is "always" following him). *From audio voice files found in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, it appears that Hammer was originally planned to be a playable character in downloadable content. However, Konami announced on February 3, 2011 that The Legend of Fuma (Chapter 11) and Getsu Fuma would be the last DLC pack for the game. *His name is probably a reference to Hammer Film Productions, a British film production company best known for a series of Gothic horror films made from the mid-1950s until the 1970s, many of these involving classic horror characters such as Count Dracula, Baron Frankenstein and the Mummy. *Hammer resembles Umibozu from the City Hunter series; besides being bald men dressed in military fatigues, both are shy with women. References *Gamefaqs.com Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow FAQ/Walkthrough by Devin Morgan - Shop list. *Castlevania Realm - For Dawn of Sorrow shop list. es:Hammer Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Merchants Category:Supporting Cast Category:Aria of Sorrow Characters Category:Dawn of Sorrow Characters Category:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Characters